Loonatics & Transformers animated
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where the team of Autobots crash land on planet Blanc where the Loonatics are living there they befriend Tech's eight year old daughter Tina. Tina is teaching them about organics and basic hanging out. But when the allspark is dispersed they need to find all the shards. With the help of Tina they will assist the loonatics with the cons and discover the truth about Tina.


chapter 1 Transform and roll out

Optimus was watching old video. Then he and Ratchet left give Bumblebee and Bulkhead a hand.

They found the allspark. Optimus managed to push Megatron off the ship and they went into their stasis cells and crash on Acmetroplis. Tech E. Coyote was working on a project for the loonatics. He heard the crash and went to investigate and found Megatron's head.

12 years later. Robots had become a very big deal on planet Blanc. The Loonatics member Tech invented them and he had a company the Loonatics help him run so that would help all of Blanc and other parts if the universe to make things more effective. "Here is where all these Robots come to be on Coyote assembly line." Tech told the children on the field trip.

"Where did you get the idea for Loonatics robots?' Ask a boy.

"It was something sort of stumbled upon." Tech said winking.

"Sparkplug get back here I mean now you mangy fur-bot!" A little girl coyote said. She grabbed a hold of what the little robot dog had in it's mouth. "My key is not a chew toy!" She said pulling hard and Sparkplug let go making her fall into to Tech. "Sorry dad." she said.

"Forgive me this is my daughter Tina," Tech said and a bubble from Tina's gum popped in her face. "Tina what do you say?' Tech asked.

Tina began to pull of the gum. "Anyone got a pair of scissors?' She asked pulling it off. "Never mind." She said putting in back in her mouth and chewing it.

"EW!" The class said.

Tech sighed.

"So what is like growing up with all these robots?" the same boy asked.

"I don't know what is it like to go to school with other kids?" Tina asked.

"I'm sorry but my daughter has to get back to her studies." Tech said.

"Not the tutor bot!" Tina shouted.

"Okay here we have our new self replicating sub microscopic microbots to fix the body from with in not the cure for cancer probably the way immortality." Tech said.

"I can't stop the replication the cells are growing out of control!" A worker said.

The children began to freak out. "Don't worry children these accidents are just apart of discovery in science." Tech said.

"Come on Loonatics lets go!" Ace said.

The creature exploded and began to rebuild itself. A part of the creature got on the ship. "Intruder alert!" The computer said.

'OH!" The bots said.

"How long were we in stasis?" Bumblebee asked.

They looked at the monitor. "Looks like they could use so help." Bumblebee said.

"Telatran 1 scan the local vehicles so we can blend in." Optimus said.

It scanned a firetruck, police motorcycle, swat vehicle, ambulance and compact car.

"Okay everyone transform and roll out." Optimus said.

"Not bad," Optimus said.

"Sweet!" Bumblebee said.

"Impressive." Prowl said.

"Roomie," Bulkhead said.

"It'll due." Ratchet grouched.

They began to fight it and Prowl was absorbed. Bumblebee uploaded the kill code. The creature was destroyed. Prowl was injured. "hey Bumblebee where are you going?" Tina asked.

"My friend is hurt really bad." Bumblebee told her.

"Can I come too?" She asked climbing in.

"Okay but be quiet!" Bumblebee told her.

"Will I be able to breathe down there?' She asked.

"Sure um what 'breathe'?" He asked.

In the ship Tina found the allspark she touched it and she saw images in a little conversation and it changed her key. "Look at what you did if you ruined you have to pay for it!" Tina snapped.

Optimus grabbed her. He looked at Bumblebee. "It followed me home can I keep it?" He asked.

"I'm a she not an it!" Tina said.

Ratchet was having a hard time fixing Prowl. Tina's key pulled her towards Prowl. Optimus lifted her up. Her key changed form and she put it in Prowl and it healed him. Prowl got up and looked at Ratchet whose jaw was hanging open. "That's quite the cure." Prowl said.

"Can all she's do that?" Bumblebee asked her.

"I don't know how I did that." Tina claimed.

"At this point nothing surprises me I've seen more in this one solar cycle than my whole Cybertron service career." Optimus said.

"The solar cycle isn't over yet." Ratchet said looking at the monitor.

"I think my dad is looking for me." Tina said.

They came out of the water. The bots transformed. "Don't worry we organics normal do blow things up with guns." Tina told them.

"Hands in the air!" The police officer said.

They held their hands up with the guns pointed at them. "Don't shoot they're friendly except the red and white one he's a little grumpy but other than that." Tina said.

"Oh Tina!" Tech said and as he and the other Loonatics ran up.

"So can we keep'em?" Tina asked.

"I extend a hand of friendship to all of planet Blanc and they will help us Loonatics fight crimes." Tech said after the okay from Zadiva.

"To think Ultra Magnus told me not to be a hero, is this what it was like in your day?" Optimus said looking at Ratchet.

"The Decepticons leave us much to cheer about." Ratchet said.

Few days later. Bulkhead was walking through traffic. Tina was at a drive through with Bumblebee. "This how we organics fuel up." She told him. "I will have kids meal with burger and small shake." Tina said.

In the park Prowl was watching nature. Tina was sitting on Optimus' shoulder. "We Autobots are programmed to protect all life which means the allspark. Yet you organics are life which means we should protect you," He said. "But how do you make these new smaller organics?" He asked pointing at a baby. Tina whispered it into his audio. Optimus was shocked.

They got a base that the Loonatics got in a merger. They stopped a fire and the next day Starscream attacked. They managed to fight him of Loonatics were coming to help. "I doubt you can Decepticons are not a thing for organics to mess with!" Ratchet told them.

A blast of All spark energy sent Starscream away but prime was lying on the ground dying. "So this is what it's like to be a hero." He said going offline.

The Loonatics were shocked. "His spark was smashed." Ratchet said.

"He can't be gone." Tina said crying.

"I don't think that leaking thing will get you what you want." Bulkhead told her.

"I know what can!" She said taking off her key and touched it to prime's chest plate.

"Tina somethings can't be fixed even with your key." Bumblebee said.

"Prime wouldn't give up neither will I!" Tina said plugging her key and turning it. A light shone from the allspark and Optimus' spark was restored.

"Is this the well of Allsparks?" Optimus asked.

"No this is planet Blanc." Tina said crying.

"I thought you only did that leaking thing when you were sad." Bulkhead asked.

"You have so much to learn about organics." Tina told them.

"The Autobots proved to be even greater hero's than we first thought not only saving downtown and possibly the whole planet from the Decepticon menace but repair damaged structures and damaged lives this report has two words for our cyber heroes thank you." The reporter on TV said.

"I don't know where to begin thanking them if they knew the truth about my robotics empire would they ever forgive me?" Tech asked himself leaving the room and Megatrons optics were glowing.

To be continued.


End file.
